What Girl Can Resist The Potter Charm?
by hisgreeneyes13
Summary: My name is Melanie Summers. I'm 16 years old and currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's my 6th year and things are about to change. First there's Rose who I think might like a certain Slytherin friend of ours. Then there's Scorpius who seems to think that Albus Potter and I are a match made in heaven. What girl can resist the Potter charm?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Mel's POV

I pass through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ to find a pair of arms thrown around my shoulders.

"Melanie, I've missed you so much" Rose Weasley gushes; her eyes lighting up while stepping away from me. Rose has been my best mate since we met on the train in first year. When we were both sorted into Gryffindor and realized we had a lot in common like witch weekly, quidditch and a serious love of red nail polish. Now were almost inseparable, especially with our other best mates Albus Potter (Rose's cousin) and Scorpius Malfoy (to the complete shock of everyone's parents).

"Let's go find the boys" I hear Rose say.

I grab my trunk as we make our way through the mass of people on the platform towards the train. Rose has very little shelf control when it comes to talking about herself so she just couldn't wait till we found the compartment the boys were in to start telling me all about her vacation.

"France with Dominique and Lily was so much fun! The fashion there is unbelievable. I wish you could of came with us! But no you had to go to Italy with your family," she says pouting, "how was it anyway?"

"It was good, Italian boys are very hot " I respond waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Meet anyone? She asks.

I groan a little. "Life doesn't revolve around boys Rose!"

Recently I'd actually been thinking a lot about boys, well more like one boy. I couldn't stop thinking about Al, he nose, his hair his eyes, everything. I couldn't stop.

"Focus Mel! We're almost at the compartment they told me to meet them in."

The closer we get we start hearing two familiar voices coming from our usual compartment.

"What are they…? " Rose starts to say, but I stop by putting my hand to her mouth. "Shhhh! I want to hear this." I whisper.

She catch's on quickly and we open the compartment door, just enough to see and hear through, making sure to be as quiet as possible. And right there are Scorpius and Al, gossiping like girls. I take a moment to look them both up and down. Since I had only seen Scorp in July he doesn't seem to have changed too much other than that his hair is noticeably blonder, probably due to being outside playing quidditch all day everyday. Because of my trip to Italy I hadn't been able to see Al at all this summer so I take a good look at him and notice his now super messy hair more filled out body. He is looking hot and apparently so does Scorp by the scarlet blush that was spreading from Rose's cheeks.

"Wow" I can't help but whisper.

"I know…" is all rose can manage to whisper back.

As I started to focus on what they were saying the volume increases. Al is looking pretty frustrated and Scorpius doesn't seem to be helping.

"We've had this discussion before. Just ask her out." Scorp says.

" I can't" Al says this almost like a whine.

" Why? You're absolutely perfect for each other."

"She doesn't feel that same way about me." He says frowning

"Of course she does. What girl can resist that Potter charm?"

"She can."

Al signs and run his fingers through his messy black hair. I motion to rose with my hands to step away from the compartment. She follows me down the hall.

"Who do you think he's talking about" Rose asks.

"To be honest I'm hoping it's about me, I've sort of developed a little crush." I start to say before Rose interrupts me.

"Holy mother of merlin balls! This is amazing news!" she almost screams in my face while holding my hands and doing a little happy dance.

"I don't want to risk ruining our friendship if he doesn't like me back."

"He does, I'm so sure of it. But I understand." Thank merlin she understands, and this is why we're best friends. She lets go of me and starts pacing in front of me.

"What should I do?"

"I'm going to do some investigating and find out whether you're the one they were talking about and when I do, you'll be set." Grateful for the fact that I don't have to deal with this alone, I grab Rose and squeeze her tightly towards me. I'm so surprised she's being this cool about me liking her cousin. Maybe she's known all along?

"Lets go in there now we've been spying long enough, I still can't believe we did that" rose says with a giggle.

"I have butterflies in my stomach!" I'm panicking; I haven't seen him in so long.

" Don't worry" Rose reassures me "Everything will be alright"

"You promise? I whisper.

"Mhmm" she says right before she pushes me into the boy's compartment. As soon as they see us both their heads pop up and they get up to welcome us.

"What took you so long we've been waiting?" Scorpius asks while giving both Rose and I hugs. I shrug before grabbing Albus and giving him a big hug.

"I've missed you so much" I whisper in his ear. I lean away for a moment to see him blushing.

"Me two." he whispers back.

"We got caught up talking about our vacations." Rose lies easily.

Rose and I put our trucks away, and Rose goes to sit beside Scorpius. Leaving the only other available seat next to Al. I sit down and give him a warm smile. Before joining in on Rose and Scorpius's conversation.

"France was amazing, but I had to learn a little French." rose smiles " but I missed you guys so much."

Al turns to me. "Tell us about your trip to Italy, Mel? "

And I do. I tell them about the weather, the language and the culture. We talk about what the boys did that summer. Which was basically, quidditch, quidditch and more quidditch.

And before we know it, it's already time to change into our school robes.

I step into our compartment in my Gryffindor robes with rose at my heels. Once inside I see Al and Scorp already in their Slytherin robe's.

"Scorp, can you believe were in 6th year?" I ask.

"No, it feels like yesterday when we were all 1st years"

"Yeah, but I'm so excited" Al interjects

Scorp laughs at him, " you're just saying that because you're quidditch captain."

"What? Al you got quidditch captain? Since when?" I'm so shocked how amazing for Al, but very bad for me.

"Since now, didn't Rose tell you?"

"Nope." I say turning to her. Rose laughed distractedly gazing out the window. How could she not tell me? This is important information.

"Sorry must have forgotten," she says, without turning to look at me. Which in Rose language basically means she's either lying or not wiling to admit the whole truth.

"Well surprise! I'm quidditch captain two!"

"Oh wow." Al says. I know what everyone's thinking right now Al is captain and the Slytherin quidditch team; I'm captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Not good a good combo.

'Hey Mel," Al says turning to me, "no matter what we're best mates okay? No matter who wins in the end? Deal?"

I shake his hand, "of course. Deal."

At that very moment the trolley arrives outside our door. Both Al and Scorp both get chocolate frogs while Rose gets a cauldron cake.

"I can't stand those things." I say pointing to Rose's treat, I stand up and order a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. We spend the rest of the train ride caching up, laughing and playing lots of exploding snap. As we near the end of the train ride I look outside and see Hogwarts in the distance. The cattle looks more beautiful than ever and my insides well up at the thought of all the amazing new memories we're going to share this year. Goodbye summer, hello 6th year.


	2. First Night

Scorpius's POV

"Scorp! Are you even listening to Mcgonagall's speech? That isn't like you, is everything ok?" Al asks looking concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine." I say shaking my head, "it's just, after 5 years of listening to the same speech… it's gets pretty boring."

Al nods his head in agreement.

"Enjoy the feast!" Mcgonagall's voice rings out. And food suddenly just like that food appears in front of everyone. Everything I've been craving this summer appears in front of me and I'm more than pleased. Everyone knows the way to a guy's heart is through food, and I'm no exception.

"Finally! I'm staving." Jordan Wood, a fellow dorm mate says. Only to have his girlfriend Kim Zabini whack him in the head.

"Have some manners!" she says while rolling her eyes.

"Relax, Kim. He's just being a guy." Her friend Katie Smith tells her her

"Lets talk about more important things like have you seem James Potter, this year?"

"yeah." Kim giggles, " I don't understand how that boy can get any hotter."

"Hey!" Jordan interrupts, " boyfriend sitting right here!"

While Katie laughs Kim lightly kisses Jordan on the cheek.

"Don't worry, babe. He's not my type."

"That's disgusting! He's my brother." Al can't help but speak up and I mean I can't really blame him it is dinnertime. But I can't help from laughing at all friends' antics; I'd really missed everyone and how much they could make me laugh. But now it's my turn to make them laugh.

"James is soooo hot" I imitate a girly 4th year voice, and everyone around us laughs but Al just whacks me in the head angrily.

"I thought that was funny!"

"Shut up Scorp!" he says before lowering his voice "don't want my cousin to hear you think James is attractive, that would send the wrong message. Wouldn't it?"

That shut me up.

"Very funny" I say through clenched teeth

"What do you think they're talking about over there?"

"I don't know, Al." I say looking at the back of Rose's heads while she sits at the Gryffindor table. She is facing opposite me, so I can only see the back of her head. She's sitting beside Alice Longbottom and speak of the devil, James Potter. Across from her is Mel, who is sitting beside Anna Roberts and Lorcan Scamander. Oh no….

"Why does she have to sit next to Scamander all the time?" Al says putting his head in his hands. Al has hate Lorcan Scamander ever since he stole Mel's first kiss back in 3rd year.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I tell him, patting his back.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jordan whispers to Al, looking back in forth from Kim to Katie making sure they are still deep in conversation.

"It's no secret Scamander fancies her." he begins calmly, " I'd start making my move if I were you."

"On the train, I passed by his compartment." he continues, " and it looks like he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend soon."

"How soon?" Al asks.

"Very soon."

"Al, it's okay. I have a plan" I say.

"And what would that be?" Al asks.

"Easy, I just have to interrogate Rose, since they're best mates, they must know who the other fancies."

"Good plan" Jordan adds with a wink.

Looking pained to say this Al goes "yeah, that could actually work."

We finished eating and when the food disappears; Jordan, Kim and I head to the common room. While both Al and Katie, both prefects must take care of the first years. Sucks to be them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Slytherin common room looks exactly the same as last year and as I wrap my robes around myself to keep warm I feel instantly at home. Kim and Jordan are eyeing a loveseat over towards the fireplace when I hear.

"Scorpius!" I look around the common room for whoever has called my name, in the corner sitting on one of the black leather couches is Selena Goyle. Great…

"Bye guys." I say to Kim and Jordan who I'm sure are happy to see me leave so they can have some alone time.

"Hi Scorpy." she says as I make my way over to her.

"Hi Selena." Merlin I hate it when she calls me that. Selena takes a piece of her dirty blonde hair and twirls it around her finger.

"How was your summer? Did you miss me?"

"Um no… I played quidditch a lot, with Al actually. That's it." hopefully by not asking about her vacation she can see that I don't want to talk to her.

"How is Albus?" She says while giggling stupidly.

"Good"

"Oh look there he is." she makes to get up, but I stop her.

"Sorry Selena, but Al and I have to do something in our dorm. Bye" I walk away from her as quickly as I can and make my way over to Al.

"You didn't mean to, but you just saved me." Al laughs and asks, "Selena just as clingy as last year?"

"Sadly yes." We're in our dorm room by now, I sit on my bed and so does Al. Looking around I see that all my stuff has already been put away.

"How was prefect duty?" I ask.

"Great" he says dreamily " I ran into Mel and Rose."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Rose got prefect, no surprise there."

I laugh " yeah no surprise" I look at the time. 7:30 pm, I take off my robes and start undressing.

"You mind if I take a shower?" I ask Al.

"Nope, go ahead. I'm just going to chill for a while"

"Wait, why was Melanie with Rose? She didn't get prefect two, did she?"

"No" Al signs and rolls over to face me. "She wanted to say goodnight to me." he says in a lovey dovey voice.

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow." he adds, looking at the picture of the four of us on his desk, looking the happiest I've seen him in awhile.

"You're hopeless, Al."


	3. He's Not My Boyfriend

Mel's POV

I step into the common room that morning, waiting for Rose. She had said something about talking to her brother Hugo earlier. I look around the common room. Oh how I'd missed Hogwarts. Leaning against the staircase, I look for my friends. Rose and Hugo are by the fire, probably fighting about something ridiculous. Alice Longbottom and Lorcan Scamander are sitting on the couch together, what a cute couple those two would be. Fred Weasley and his twin sister Roxanne Weasley are playing exploding snap with Roxanne's boyfriend Jake Zabini. Oh and I even see little Lily Potter by herself near the portrait hole. I'm about to go talk to her when I hear.

"Hey, Melanie! Over here." Its Lorcan, he's still sitting on the couch but Alice isn't there anymore and he's patting the spot next to him motioning for me to come sit.

"Hi, Lorcan." I say flopping down beside him.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

" Yeah, it really is. You excited for classes?"

"Not really, but I do hope we get most of our classes with Ravenclaw." Lorcan says putting his arm behind me on the couch.

"Well, I can see why you'd want that, with your twin brother being a Ravenclaw and everything. But personally, I think that would be bloody awful." I say with a laugh. "They're always answering every question, and looking down on us when we get one wrong."

"I guess, but they're better than Slytherin that's for sure." Lorcan says with a snort. I grab his arm and put it by his side. I can see the hurt in his eyes but hello he just indirectly insulted my two best mates.

"Actually, I'm really hoping we get Slytherin." I say angrily. How rude of him to insult Slytherin like that!

"Why would you want that?"

"For your information two of my best mates are in Slytherin."

"There you go again, picking Albus Potter over me." he says rudely.

"EXCUSE ME?" I yell at him, "this has nothing to do with picking Al over you. But, you're definitely making the choice really easy for me!" I get off the couch and storm off.

_

I can't believe Lorcan. Who does he think he is? My boyfriend? I don't even feel that way about him. He seriously needs a reality check. Acting like a jealous boyfriend is not the way to impress me. Not like it would matter since I already like Al. even if I pick Al over him, picking a fight is not the way to go about it. What can I do I love my friends and I want to spend time with them. And it's hard when we're not all in the same house. I take Lorcan out of my mind and see James walking towards me.

"Hi James. Did you just wake up now?"

"Yep, I need my beauty sleep you know." he say winking at me. " But I was up long enough to hear you yelling at Lorcan about liking my brother." he says with a smug look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was only defending a friend."

"Sure, sure" he says shrugging. " You can deny it all you want, but I see the way you look at him"

"that's… what… that is… like… not…. Lets change the subject." I say hurriedly, " You still obsessed with Anna?"

"I am not obsessed with her." he says threw clenched teeth, " I just know we're meant for each other." he continues, "and this is the year. She is finally going to go out with me." he says determinedly.

"Don't hold your breath on that, James." Roxanne says coming up behind him.

"Hi Roxy" I say giving her a hug.

"Hey Rox" James says, "I'm going to go to the great hall with Fred, girls. I'm starving!"

"Bye Jamie" Roxy and I say together. James waves goodbye as him and Fred exit the portrait hole together. All of a sudden my eyes a blocked by a pair of hands, that smell familiarly like vanilla.

"Guess who?" a voice says in my ear.

"Rosie" I guess. The pair of hands leave my eyes and I see my best mate Rose with her arms crossed.

"How'd you know?' she asks disappointedly.

"You're hands smell like vanilla." I say with a smirk.

"Darn, my amazingly good smelling hands." she says laughing and after her sentence finally sinks in me and Roxanne can't help but laugh too.

"We should get some breakfast two" I say in between giggles.

"Right lets go." Roxy says.

We go through the portrait hole and go down the great staircase. Caroline Thomas a friend of Roxanne joins us on the first floor, and informs us that we have to make a stop in the bathroom.

"Why are we going to the bathroom? Do any of you girls have to go?" I'm confused.

"No we don't have to go." Rose replies with a chuckle.

"We have to check our hair and make up before we go into the great hall." Caroline says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"C'mon guys I'm starving and you all look great, there's no reason to go to the bathroom." I say pushing them towards the great hall.

"We have to look good for guys." Caroline says and Roxy nods in agreement.

"Fine go check your hair and make up. While me and Rose go eat. Right Rose? I ask expecting a quick yes from my bookworm best mate; I walk in the direction of the great hall. But I stop when I don't hear footsteps following me. I turn around and rose is only looking at me apologetically.

"Not you two." I whine, " My friends are so obsessed with boys." I mutter following them to the bathroom while Rose lays a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"Think of it this way," Rose whispers " you can look even cuter for Al. Okay?

"Fine" I grumble.

_

Rose, Anna, Roxanne, Caroline, Fred, James and I are all sitting together at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

" Mel, when are the quidditch tryouts going to be?" Fred asks me.

"Not sure," I answer "probably sometime next week."

"Were totally going to win the cup this year." James says " even if my own brother is the competition" he continues giving Fred a high five.

"Okay, okay, enough about quidditch." Caroline says.

I eye Rose warily. "What?' she asks me irritated.

"Can't believe you straitened you're hair."

"Can't believe you're wearing mascara," she answers back.

"Mel, we can all understand why Rosie would straighten her hair, with her mother being Hermione Granger and all, but you…" Anna says joining are conversation.

"What? It's no big deal, I wanted a change." I say.

"You're so gorgeous, Mel" Rose says. "You don't have to change who you are now that you know that you like Al."

"Yeah," Anna agrees. " You're 5'3, you have a creamy olive skin and you have the prettiest wavy dark brown hair ever.

"Don't forget her eyes" Rose whispers.

"Oh how could I forget." Anna says rolling her eyes.

"You have the loveliest eyes I've ever seen other then Al's light green ones, Scorpius's light grey one's and uncle Harry's eyes." Rosie says. So I have really light hazel eyes big whoop. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Lily Potter sliding into the seat beside me.

"You know," she says quietly " I've heard Al say that he loves you're eyes."

"Aw, thanks Lils"

"Hey Mel, look who's coming our way." Roxy says.

I look to my left and see Lorcan walking in my direction with a determined look on his face.

"Oh no."

"It's going to be okay." Roxy say from my right. I had told her and Rose about Lorcan and I's fight from earlier while we were in the bathroom getting ready. He comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to talk," he says while I shake off his hand.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I say getting up and heading to the Slytherin table. I don't get that many weird looks because the Slytherin's are used to Rose and I going to sit with Al and Scorp all the time. I look around the table until I spot them near the middle. I tap Scorp on the back and he looks behind him. When he see's me and big goofy smile appears on his face. I slide into the seat in-between the two boys.

"Hey guys," I say leaning lightly on Al.

"Had a rough morning?" Al asks gently rubbing my shoulders.

"You have no idea." I sigh, " I got into a big fight with Lorcan in the common room earlier this morning."

"Are you okay?" Scorp asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?' Al asks me, looking far too interested.

"He insulted Slytherin, like right to my face." I say grabbing Al's glass of pumpkin juice and taking a sip.

"Really?" I hear a voice say. I look up and see a couple of Al and Scorp's friends looking at me intently. I realize it was Jordan Wood a good friend of Al and Scorp's who had said that.

"Yeah, it was so rude and then he had to say that I'm always picking A…. never mind." I say hurriedly. That was a close one, can't have Al thinking the fight was about him now can I.

"Thanks." The pretty girl beside Jordan says.

"By the way, I'm Kim Zabini."

"Hi, Melanie Summers" I introduce myself, " I know your brother, Jake."

"Really? But he's a year older then us."

"Well, he's dating a friend of mine."

"Right, of course. It's a pleasure to meet you Melanie," she says with a smile.

"Do you want me to beat up Scamander for you?" Jordan says winking at me.

I laugh, " I'm good, but thanks." I feel Al's hot breath by my ear and I lean in closer to him.

"I really hope we have most of our classes together, Mel." he whispers.

"Me two" I sigh very content, as I slide in even closer to him.

"Miss Summers, you should get out of you're boyfriends lap. You're going to need you're timetable." Professor Sinistra, the Slytherin head of house says to me, making everyone around us laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend." I say quietly blushing like crazy.

"Huh, right." Al says hurriedly, blushing more than me.

"Bye guys" I say hurriedly. Scorp gives me a big hug smirking at me. And me and Al share a very awkward hug. I make my way back over to the Gryffindor table to see Rose waiting for me. She's giving me a knowing look and probably trying to hold in her laughter.

"Where is everyone?"

"They already went to their first class."

"I'm late shit, I'm sorry you had to wait for me Rose."

"Aw, don't worry Mel we still have plenty of time to get to our first lesson." she says giving me a hug.

"I got you're timetable for you." she says handing it over.

"So, how'd it feel." she asks with a big grin on her face, that I can't help but grin back.

"What? I ask smirking, "sitting with him and acting like is girlfriend or sitting on his deliciously firm lap?"

"Barf can we pretend this isn't my cousin we're talking about, please and thank you."

"Sure thing Rosie." I say grabbing her arm and looking down at my timetable. Our first class is double potions… With the Slytherin's.


	4. Brewing Love In Potions Class

Rose's POV

"Hey, Rose." Melanie draws my attention with the sound of her voice; we're sitting at our table in potions class. Why are boys always late? We have to wait for the boys to arrive so we can officially pick our partners.

"Yeah"

"I was thinking." Mel says quietly. " No offence to Scorpius I love to bloke, but he sucks at potions. Can I please be partnered with you for once?"

"What?"

"Well you see you and Al are the best potion makers in the class and you're always partners, it's so unfair. Share the wealth, I want an O in potions too."

I've got an idea.

"Mel, I promise you that no matter what you will get one of the best potion makers in the class as your partner." I'm so smart.

"Thank you so much Rose! You're such a good friend." Mel says throwing her arms around me. She sits next to me and while we wait for the boys she start doodling in her book. I look over her shoulder and all I see is:

M + A = LOVE

And it goes on and on and on. Wow that girl is in deep … I sneeze, because of the dust in the potions classroom. I still don't understand why they had to put this classroom in the dungeons. It's so dark and murky in here.

"Hey girls" I turn my head in the direction of the classroom doors. Al and Scorp are striding towards us. Time to put my plan into action. Mel will never see this coming.

"Hey Scorp, will you be my potions partner?" I ask sweetly. What surprises me is that Scorpius blushes.

"Sure!" he says. Melanie gets up from the spot beside me and sits opposite me instead. Scorp then take the seat Mel just vacated. I wink at Scorpius and nod towards Al and Melanie. Al's blushing at trying to ask her something but having a bit of a hard time, okay maybe more that a bit.

"Mel. Will you…. Um…. I… If you…Maybe…" he starts fumbling for the right words.

"I think he's trying to ask her to be his partner." Scorp whispers to me chucking.

"He should just get on with it. She's going to say yes."

"You sure?" Scorp ask. All the while Al's still mumbling a bunch of words trying to ask Mel to be his partner.

"I'm positive." I say while I grab Mel's potions book without her noticing. I show it to Scorpius, opening the page where she had doodled Al's name everywhere.

"No bloody way." Scorp breathes.

"Yes way.' I whisper back excitedly. "But you can't tell Al, or else Mel will kill me."

"She won't kill you. Because if I tell Al she likes him back he'll."- "Wait." I interrupt.

"Are you telling me that Al likes Melanie too?"

" Yup, he can't stop talking about her. It's getting so bloody annoying."

"I know the feeling."

"So, I'll tell Al that you told me that Mel fancies him. He'll ask her out and our jobs as best mates are complete, deal?"

"Oh yes, and when he decides to ask her. Just tell me and I'll bring her there."

"Perfect." he says. We look back at Mel and Al and he's still trying to ask her to be his partner.

"Should we help him out?' I ask Scorp.

" I guess we could."

"Mel." Scorp says Al and Mel look at him quickly.

"I think Al's trying to ask you to be his potions partner." he says winking at Al. Albus blushes and nods in agreement.

"I thought you'd never asks," Mel says grabbing Al's hand and pushing him down beside her. They both smile warmly at each other and I feel happy that I'm helping both my favorite cousin and my best mate get together; they really will be a cute couple. Professor Sinistra chooses that moment to enter the class and silences everyone.

"The person sitting next to you will be your potions partner for the rest of the year. Today we will be brewing the draught of living death. The instructions are on the board…begin!"

"Rose, do you want me to go get the ingredients?" Scorp asks me.

"Yes, that would be great" I say. He gets up to leave heading towards the shelf holding all the ingredients. I take a moment to stare at his butt. Wait! What? When did I start staring at Scorp's butt? I mean last year, he was my cute, funny, smart best mate. Now he's sexy and hot, STILL cute, funny and smart best mate but I mean, what the bloody hell? When did this happen and why wasn't I told of it? So maybe I like him. And maybe he could like me back. He did blush when I asked him to be my partner. And Mel and Al like each other and it doesn't look like it's ruining their friendship. Maybe I should just go up to him and ask him out… Ha-ha...Right...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After saying goodbye to the boys we head to our next class. Herbology is outside in the greenhouses and as 6th years we're in greenhouse 6. We take the familiar path down to greenhouses, I kick a stone out of my way and put my hands in my pockets protecting them from the cool September wind.

"That was the best potions class ever." Mel signs.

"You're such a good friend." She says throwing a friendly arm around me. I roll my eyes and lean closer to her. I love how Mel is always so warm and smells lightly of cherry blossoms. Her soft hair tickles my face as we laugh and skip down the path that leads to the greenhouses. We get in and see Professor Longbottom, our head of house and an old family friend, by the board writing names down. I see that we have this class with the Ravenclaw's. I see my cousin Louis Weasley sitting with Lysander Scamander at a station. So I grab Mel's hand and haul her with me.

"I don't want to sit with Lysander, Rose. Please, you have to understand." Melanie whispers to me.

"Oh, shush. You know Lysander won't care that you're in a fight with his brother."

"Hey guys!" I say as we near them.

"Hey Rosie." Louis says to me. Mel waves hi and Lysander gives her a big hug.

"Hi Melanie." he says to her, " don't worry I'm not mad at you. You and Albus would be a much better couple then you and my brother anyway."

"Ha-ha I have to agree." she says which makes her and Lysander start laughing.

"You just admitted you like Al." I say shocked. " In font of people." I add. She rolls her eyes and smiles real big.

"During potions, the way he was looking at me. I just know he likes me back."

"C'mon that's my cousin you're talking about." Louis says shielding his eyes. We both laugh and I pat him on the back.

"Sorry Louis." Mel says with a chuckle. Just at that moment Lorcan comes up to us. He looks at Mel pleadingly but she ignores him.

"What's Professor Longbottom writing on the board?" he asks his twin brother.

"Who our teams are for the rest of the year." Professor Longbottom's voice comes from right behind us. We turn around to see his smiling face.

"This year I decided to make the teams." he says, there are a lot of boos in the classroom, but with a motion of his hands everyone quiets down.

"But I'll be fair, if any of you really don't like you're team. I'll consider changing them, if you can give me one good reason okay?" He says this with authority, and everyone in the class nods their heads and we look at the board to see our teams.

Team 5: Alice Longbottom, Lorcan Scamander, Louis Weasley and Cassie Patil

Team 6: Melanie Summers, Rose Weasley, Adam Stark and Lysander Scamander

Team 7: Alex Patil, Toby Finnegan, Oliver Krum and Stella Wood

"Get to work!" Professor Longbottom's voice rings out through greenhouse 6.


	5. Just So You Know

Mel's POV

That night the Gryffindor common room is packed with people. Tables are filled with students scrabbling to finish an essay or doing some homework, or friends playing wizarding chess. Almost every chair or couch is occupied with students of all years catching up and relaxing. I see a big group of fifth years playing exploding snap by the fireplace. Luckily for us, my friends and I have snagged a few couches by the fire.

"I can't believe this!" James yells, he's sitting on the couch in front of me with his arm around Anna, who I'm surprised is allowing it. James has been obsessed with Anna ever since their first year and she's been immune to his charms since before I can remember. That girl has got strength let me tell you, James is persistent.

"It's the first night and I already have two essays to hand in." he groans, shaking his head. James and Anna look incredibly cute together and as he looks at her his look can only be described as one thing: pure adoration. I can't help but notice the similarity between James and Al's facial features. And looking at James' arm thrown casually around Anna's shoulders makes me wish it was me and Al instead.

"Get you're hands off my sister!" Fred screams out of nowhere. I look to my right and see both Roxy and Jake blushing and looking guiltily at there feet. Fred gets up and stalks towards them. The boys can be so overprotective.

"Mel? I'm going to the library. Okay?" Rose say to me.

"Why do you need to go to the library, it's the first day of classes and you've been done your homework for hours?"

"If you must know I'm meeting Scorpius there."

"Oh! Well in that case, I'll go with you."

"What? No, I can go to the library by myself."

"Aw look at you, wanting time alone with Scorp." I say giggling. She rolls her eyes and gets off the couch heading towards the portrait hole.

"Hey wait up! I'm coming with you."

"You know what? Fine, I'll admit it. I want alone time with Scorpius. Do you have to come?"

"Yes I do. If Scorp's going to be in the library then chances are, so is Al." I say cheerfully. Rose rolls her eyes but slows down and loops her arm with mine.

"Fine, but you and Al have to find a table away from Scorpius and I. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" I say waggling my eyes at her. "I can keep Al busy."

"There you are, darling," Theo Krum drawled, throwing an arm around my shoulders.  
On our way to the library, Slytherin's very worst Theo Krum, stops us rudely and tries to get my attention. Our parents may be friends but I've always found Theo way to arrogant to be friends with. As a 7th year twice my size he can easily over-power me.

"Get off me," I say trying to shove him away.

"You know you like it." he says pulling me closer.

"Theo! Stop this isn't funny anymore!" I yell at him angrily. Rose stands frozen in place unsure what to do, with a horrified look on her face. Can Theo please leave me alone I'm not in the mood for this. Normally when he gets like this, I have my parents around to stop him.

"Leave her alone!' Lorcan appears in front of me pointing his wand dangerously at Theo.

"Fine! Whatever…" Theo says nonchalantly letting go of me and heading in the opposite direction.

"That was really brave." Rose can't help but say to Lorcan. "I'm no Gryffindor. My best mate needed my help and I was frozen in place."  
"Aw, Rosie it's okay. It all happened really fast and you didn't have time to react. I'm fine anyways." I say that last part to Lorcan, hoping he'll stop looking at me worriedly.

"Thanks Mel. I think I'm just going to go find Scorpius now." She gives me a hug and races towards the library entrance. Which leaves just Lorcan and I standing in the empty hallway.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, Lorcan. I could have dealt with that on my own. It's no big deal, Theo is always like that."

"Right okay I believe you. Well now that you walked Rose here, could I walk you back to Gryffindor tower?" He asks hopefully.

"I'm actually meeting someone." I say trying not to meet his eyes.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about our fight earlier and I was stupid and arrogant and well, jelou…Look I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

"I can totally forgive you"

Lorcan gives me and lopsided grin and waves to me walking away from me. I turn around about to go look for Al. when Lorcan says over his shoulders, " say hi to Al for me."

I turn around but he's nowhere in sight. Am I that obvious?

After about 15 minutes of looking around the library for Al, I give up, I go find Rose and see her sitting at a table in the restricted section near a window. Scorpius is with her and they have dozens of books scattered around their table. I walk about and ask Scorpius where Al is.

"He's around here somewhere."

So I continue to look around trying to find him. As I'm searching doubts start clouding my mind. What if he's here with someone else, and their snogging in some secret part of the library? That would absolutely break my heart. Rose keeps assuring me that Al likes me back, but what if I've imagined everything so far.

"Melanie, what are you doing?" Cassie Patil my dorm mate asks after I've passed her table 6 times. Her twin Sister Alex, a Ravenclaw, is with her.

"Looking for Albus, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, actually we have he's over there." Cassie says pointing to a little nook behind a row of bookshelves that I know hide a window seat that overlooks the black lake. I've been known to stay there for hours reading, it's quite a lovely spot.

"Thanks" I say to Cassie, and nod to Alex who gives me a small smile. She's quite shy, that one. I walk slowly toward the bookshelf that I know has a little opening. I bend my head down and push my way threw the opening. As I enter the little nook, I see Al sitting at the window seat. How could I have forgotten this place? There's a piece of parchment on his lap and there's a quill in his hands. He looks calm and relaxed as he looks out the window. I step on some parchments and the crinkling sound alerts Al to my entrance.

"It's just me." I see him gulp and he reach a hand out.

"Mel," he begins calmly, grabbing my hand and helping me to the window seat next to him.

"I've been looking for you." I say breathlessly I've been searching for him and now that I've found him I don't know what to say. I glance down at the parchment on his lap and notice scribbled lyrics.

"Can I read this?" I ask while grabbing the paper. Al nods his head, yet with the twitch of his upper lip and by the bead of sweat that slips down his forehead I can tell he's nervous.

I look down at the scribbled lyrics and see.

I shouldn't love you

I shouldn't look at you the way I do

I can't stop and I can't look away

I just thought you should know

just so you know

I look up breathlessly. Wow, It's beautiful

"Al…I…don't know what to say."

"Well, I…." he looks like he's going to throw up.

"I swear to Merlin that better be for me." I said more to myself than anything else. But Albus' eyes go wide and his head shots up.

"You fancy me?" he asks incredulously. I can't believe I'm going to do this. But it's all or nothing right? I leaned closer to Al, he was still gawking at me and there was a faint blush covering his cheeks. It's adorable and makes me want to do this even more. My left hand trails a soft path from his chest to his neck; I gently run my other hand through his messy black hair. By now his face is scarlet. I take one last look at his shocked green eyes and know I want to do this.

"I hope this answers your question." I say gently and promptly snog one Albus Potter, second child of the saviour of the free world.


	6. How Many Slytherin's Does It Take

Mel's POV

"ring, ring, ring!" I open my eyes to see the harsh light of the sun seeping through my window. I run my hands over my face and grab my wand from my night table. Flicking my wand and muttering the appropriate incantation, my alarm clock glows a soft blue and stops ringing. I look over to my right and see Rose's bed, empty and unmade. My other dorm mates are still asleep on their own beds and I wonder what time it is. As the events of last night flood my mind, I can't stop the enormous grin on my face. I kissed my best friend and it was amazing. Everything is sliding into place and I couldn't be happier.

After the kiss we'd both blushed like crazy and gotten really shy and nervous around each other. Al had grinned stupidly at me the whole way back to Gryffindor tower. And while we'd said goodnight he'd kissed me again. I remember stumbling into the common room and giggling all the way up to my dorm room. Rose had been there and right away the interrogation began. What kind of a best would I be if I didn't tell her everything? I told her all about the little nook behind the bookshelves. Finding Al there and what had transpired behind them. She was ecstatic for me of course, saying how we were the perfect couple. I was just happy she wasn't mad at me for snogging her favorite cousin. I hear the shower turn off and feel silly for not noticing it before.

I get out of bed and start to get ready for my day. What to wear on such a day like today? I decide on black leggings and a Gryffindor hoodie. I turn around when the bathroom door opens and Rose comes out.

"Hey Albus Potters Girlfriend!" she calls happily. All I can do is roll my eyes at her, but secretly I'm ecstatic about the new title.

"Are you going to go to the Slytherin table to sit with him this morning?"

"Yes, but I was hopping you would come with me?" I ask hopefully, "You know for moral support."

"I will, but just because you're my bets mate." she says with a wink.

"c'mon." rose urges grabbing my hand and stepping down the stair to the common room two at a time.

"I can't wait to see this!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose and I step through the double doors of the great hall during the middle of breakfast. Teachers and eating and there's a comforting hum of conversations going on all around the hall. Rose is obviously a little too excited as she drags me to the Slytherin table. I see Al and Scorp sitting with a bunch of their friends, smiling and laughing. They all look warm dressed in warm green and silver sweaters. There's a big space in between Al and Scorp. They must be saving a spot for someone.

"Oh look, Mel." Rose says enthusiastically. " They saved you a spot."

I swallowed hard "I have butterflies in my stomach."

"You'll get over it."

Scorpius notices us first and throws a wink my way.

"Hey Al! Look it's you're girlfriend." he says loud enough that anyone within hearing range looks around and stares at me. Al jumps out of his seat and turns around to face me.

"Hey Mel. I saved you a spot… I thought you could eat breakfast with me." he says giving me a sheepish grin. "Sorry about all them." He whispers just to me.

"Of course" I say grinning back. As I'm sitting down Rose taps Scorp on the shoulder and asks, " Do you think there's room for one more?"

"Always" he says nodding enthusiastically.

"You look beautiful, Mel." Al says, eyes shinning. He reaches out for my hand and I meet him halfway giving him my hand to hold.

"Thanks." I blush and kiss his cheek.

"So Al, you kids official or what?" one of Al's Slytherin friends asks from across the table.

"Merlin, I hope so." he replies. I might faint.

He looks nervously over at me, and all I can do is nod.

"Yes!" he says triumphantly while high fiving Scorpius across the table. Looking over at him and remembering all of our amazing memories together and of how close our friendship has become. I start to grow more confident and begin to relax. But half way through our breakfast, we're snogging already.

"Cough, cough, cough." I pull away from Al long enough for see our friends all looking at us.

"We're still here you know." Jordan says pretending to shield his eyes.

"You guys are so cute." Katie giggles making a heart with her hands.

"Thanks Katie" I say leaning closer to Al as he casually throws his arm around my shoulders. I look around and see a lot of people starring at us.

"I'm sure everyone is going to be talking about this today." Kim says looking at us expectantly, " and I'll have the inside scoop." she squeals.

"C'mon, Kimie. You can interrogate Melanie on her way to class. Let her eat in peace." Jordan says chucking.

"Why do you look like you just got hit with a stunning spell, Al?" Scorp asks with amusement. His trademark smirk playing on his lips while he looks on at his best friend from across the table with laughter in his eyes.

"Well, Scorpius, my good man, I am simply stunned by my beautiful girlfriend of course."

"Ah, yeah I should've figured," Scorp grins.

"Even I could've told you that," Rose interjected.

Yeah I think I might like 6th year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think this Penelope Trimble was happy?" Scorp asks.

I pause, "Um... Well... She wrote a DADA textbook..."

"So that's a 'no', then?'

"Yes that's a no." I snort and look back at the front of the classroom and try and pay attention to what Professor Wimbly, our DADA Professor is lecturing on about. It's our last class of the morning and I can't wait for lunch. I can hear my stomach growling and Scorp gives me a funny look. I hadn't been able to eat my breakfast in peace because after about 10 minutes a swarm of girls started to ambush our table and ask me questions about Albus. Which is funny because you'd think they'd know better then to go up to a girl and ask if her boyfriend is a good kisser? Or if you've met Mr. Potter yet? It was ridiculous. But it's all worth it for Al. This morning I could tell he felt really bad, it was so cute watching him try and shoo the girls away and only make it worst. The bell rings and I grab all my books and put them clumsily into my bag. Rose, Jordan and Megan Chase, (Rose and I's dorm mate) all come to Scorp and I's table to walk to the great hall together. My stomach grumbles again and I can't help but pout. Merlin, I'm hungry. I look up when I hear a soft chuckle right beside me. I know right away it's my boyfriend Al. he throws his arm around me and gives me an effortless smile.

"You hungry?" he asks smirking.

"As you can hear," I reply kissing his cheek, " I am."

We all leave the DADA classroom and start walking towards the great hall.

''Hey, Albus, how many Slytherin's does it take to stir a cauldron?'' Meagan asks suddenly. I roll my eyes at her but Al's just grins.

''I honestly don't know how many Slytherin's it takes to stir a cauldron.''

''Two,'' Meagan exclaims, ''One to blackmail a Hufflepuff to do it, and one to take the credit!'' she concludes smiling. We all laugh and after some more chitchat we're in the great hall. We decide to all sit together at the Gryffindor table. Since you don't have to sit at your house table unless it's dinner. I sit down beside Meagan, Roxanne and Jake, while on my left there's my amazing boyfriend Al, his brother James and his cousin Fred. Across from us there's Caroline, Alice, Lorcan, my best mates Rose and Scorpius, Jordan and Anna. Right away I start stuffing my face and everyone digs in. the food is amazing and we all sit and chat. Rose and Scorpius both reach for the backed potatoes and there hands brush each other's, they look into each other's eyes then quickly look away blushing.

We all share a smile, it's obvious Rose and Scorpius like each other but they were too thick to realize it, I feel a hand on mine and look down and see that it's Al's, he's laughing and joking with James but gives my hand a quick squeeze, I smile to myself and squeezed his hand back. Okay enough about Al, time to focus on food, I tell myself while reaching for some mac and cheese.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He grins up at me, his green eyes glowing. Then, without warning, his lips are on mine. It's at that moment that I become aware of many things all at once. One his hair smells really, really good. The scent of it takes over my mind. Two his hands are incredibly smooth as they run through my hair. Finally we must come up for air. I look around Al's dorm room. I've only ever been in here a couple of times. The big canopy beds are green and silver. And on the walls there's giant Slytherin crest right smack in the middle of their dorm. After class's had finished, I'd found Al waiting for me outside my last class. We'd wanted so time alone, so he'd snuck me into the Slytherin common room and we'd gone up to his dorm room. We'd talked and laughed but inevitably we'd ended up snogging each other senseless. Well, that's what 3 years of bent up sexual tension can get you.

"What time is it?" I ask suddenly.

"4 I think. Why?" it's 4 already! That's not good.

"I have to go, Al."

We hug goodbye, him holding me tightly. The warmth of his breath as it blows freshly against my ear sends shivers running up and down my spine.

"You're cold." It's not a question. He gets up from the bed and start looking through his dresser.

"I'm not really…"

"Nonsense. You'll just have to wear my Slytherin sweater." he interrupts me and throws me his sweater. It land on my head, he chuckles, looking down at me expectantly. I bring it close to me to inspect when his scent hits me nose. Okay I guess I can work with this.

"Thank Al." I throw my arms around him and hop off his bed. I put on his sweater and instantly know I'll get lots of comments for my uncharacteristically green sweater. We walk down to stairs to his common room, I see Scorp with a bunch of people in one corner, so I quickly kiss Al goodbye and leave the Slytherin common room. Thank god I wont be late for my meeting with professor McGonagall that would have been bad. Until next time Al's bed!


	7. Priceless

Al's POV

Time was flying by, and before I knew it we were in October. I was finally settling into a routine. Monday to Friday I'd go to class and later in the afternoon I'd hang out with my friends or have quidditch practice or do homework. On Saturdays I'd spend time with my perfect girlfriend and our best mates. Then Sunday I'd do my homework in the morning and then have family time with my siblings and cousins where we'd all write a letter to our parents. I was really excited for this month primarily because in a week was the first quidditch match of the year Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. I had a pretty good team this year and I'm very confident we'll bring home the cup. And secondly, the head boy and girl this year (did I forget to mention that James is head boy?) have planed a Halloween ball for the 31st. Melanie and I are going together and I'm more than excited for our first dance together as a couple.

Our relationship has only gotten better over time. We hold hands in the hall, kiss behind statues and try to find any possible time where we can be alone together. Kim and Katie say we're Hogwarts's power couple. I couldn't be happier.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I blink, "Who's there?" A hand places itself on my shoulder. "Your worst nightmare."

I'm seriously spooked now. I draw my wand and face-

"Scorpius!" I scream not caring who hears, "that wasn't funny, mate." but Scorp just laughs.

"Yeah but your face was priceless."

I snort, " just be happy you're my best mate."

"You already have breakfast?"

"Yeah, I just left the great hall."

He frowns, " why didn't you wait for me?' I chuckle and pat him on the back.

"Wouldn't want me to wait forever, would you? You know how grumpy I get if of don't eat breakfast." he grumbles something under his breath that sounded something like: "not my fault I sleep in on Saturdays."

'I have to go, Scorp." Scorpius's face falls a little. "I promised I'd meet Fred and James in the Gryffindor common room. But Rose was still eating when I left." As soon as I mention Rose's name he's already walking away.

"Later!" he calls over his shoulder, and I just shake my head and climb the stairs to the 4th floor corridor where the Gryffindor common room is located.

I'm siting in the Gryffindor common room joking around with my older brother and my cousin Fred, when Rose and Melanie come in through the portrait hole.

"Rosie! Mel!" I try to get their attention. Mel looks my way and a huge grin appears on her face. She nudges Rose in the ribs and I smile bigger as my girlfriends and favorite cousin come over to sit with us. Mel and Rose sit on either side of me on the couch facing Fred and James. I put my arm around Mel's shoulders and lean forward for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and exactly what I needed. When we break away, she winks at me and looks over at my brother.

"Good luck with that Jamesie Wamsie." Rose says smirking. James holds onto his chest in insult, while Fred just chokes back laughter. James hates it when people called him that.

"I don't need luck, Red." He grins evilly. Oh James now you've done it, Rose hates that nickname.

"DON'T CALL-James rolls his eyes. "Someone's PMSing." He whispers under his breath. But Rose obviously hears him and punches him in the gut. Clutching his stomach in mock pain he sticks out his tongue at her.

"Will you please act your age?" I say turning on him. "You behave like a first year rather than a seventh!"

Hugo, Rose's little brother chooses that moment to approach us.

"What's up?" he says flopping down on the ground beside Mel.

"Rose is PMSing!" James cries out before anyone else can answer.

"Am not!" Rose replies angrily.

"I know," Hugo, continues ignoring Rose completely, "she almost slapped me yesterday."

"I did what now?" she asks. Clearly not remembering almost slapping Hugo.

"We were in the common room? You and Melanie were fighting over lip-gloss? You made a point, flapped your hands about, and bam!"

"What amazing cousins I have." Rose says her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aw, sarcastic Rose." Fred coos smirking, "Fun." we all chuckle.

"Rosie? Will you play wizards chess with me?" Hugo asks sweetly. Before she can refuse (Hugo inherited uncle Ron's amazing abilities in Wizards chess and is therefore unbeatable) a little second year girl taps James on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she says politely, "a boy named Louis told me to tell you that you have a code PSOCFB and it's about Lily." Huh? James's face turns five shades red and he gives Fred and Hugo a LOOK that practically says someone is going to get hexed and bad!

I look sideways at Rose and Mel and they look just as confused as I feel.

"What's PSOCFB and what's it got to do with Lily?" Rose finally asks as Fred and James start putting away their stuff.

"Protect Siblings Or Cousins From Boys. Louis must of seen some boy snogging Lil- SHUT UP, HUGO!" both Fred and James yell at him.

"Their not supposed to know about that!" Fred says.

"Knew we shouldn't have included him." James mutters angrily.

Hugo groans, "I'm sorry guys, it just slipped out."

"So, that's how you knew when Roxy and Jake were sneaking around!" Mel accuses my brother.

"And then you guys ganged up on him and you punched him!" Rose continues turning on Fred.

"Wait!" Mel stops Rose with a look. "Who else is in on this?"

Fred and James looked uncomfortable and look at each other quickly before turning back to us.

"All the guys in the family except for Al." James announced finally.

Wow wasn't excepting that. Wait I'm the only guy not in on this!

"Why am I not a part of this?"

Fred rolls his eyes, " you always take the girls side in everything."

James nods his head and continues, "so, we knew you'd be against it and you'd tell the girls."

"See and that's why both of you don't have girlfriends and Al does." Mel says from beside me. Rose gets up, probably to go tell all of the girl cousins about this.

"You idiots." she spats at Fred and James turning on her heels and walking away.

"Guys?" Hugo pipes in, "aren't we going to go find Lily?"

In less then 10 seconds, Fred, James and Hugo are out of the common room and me and Mel are left alone together.

"Lets go for a walk by the lake" I say grabbing her hand and pulling her up with me.

"Sure." she answers. I put my arm around her shoulders and hope that we miss all the drama that's about to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting by the lake with Mel just enjoying ourselves and having a good time, proves to me what's really important and truly priceless in life.

Melanie gets up from our cozy little spot and takes her shoes off; walking forward she starts dipping her toes in the lake.

"Holy mother of merlin, the water's freaking," she says in between clattering teeth.

"Well obviously. It's October remember?" I say teasing her.

"Very funny." Mel replies back and before I know it she's using her feet to splash me with the cold lake water.

"You'll regret that!" getting up I ran after Mel and Catch her in my arms. She's cant stop giggling as I host her up on my shoulders and start tickling her.

Yeah going on a walk was a good idea.


	8. Stop My Eyes Are Burning

Al's POV

Every year the quidditch pitch seems bigger and longer than it did the year before, this year I'm captain and the looming season is right around the corner. As in our first game is tomorrow. I can't even believe it. I make the team run another drill, as I fly through the air evaluating their techniques. The hundreds of raised seats are empty except for a quiet few. I see a few Hufflepuff's watching us practice, it won't help them win against us tomorrow but I respect their efforts. I see Rose's hair in the stands and seated next to her is Scorpius, who loves to fly but only recreationally. A shame really, I'd love to have him on the team.

With my father being Harry Potter the first ever first year to make the quidditch

team, I can't help but feel pressure on me when quidditch is involved. Since we lost the cup last year the pressures on to live up to the family name and bring this trophy home from Ravenclaw. I've never felt this amount of pressure before and it's only the first game. I wish my uncles had warmed me about this, so I could have had the summer to prepare for the amount of stress that goes along with being caption. I was so excited to be captain it was all I'd wanted to be since I started playing, yet I hadn't thought about all the pressure that would be attached to it.

The team has now finished two extra rounds of drills, so I signal the team to fly to the ground.

"Are we done yet?" Thomas Carlyle asks, with sweat dripping down his face.

"Yeah, that's enough for today." Everybody let's out the breath they were holding and finally start to relax.

"I want everyone to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's match." Literally as soon as I pronounce my last syllable the whole team is walking away happily towards to change rooms.

I look up towards the stands and see Rose and Scorpius waving at me; I decide to fly over and talk to them.

They're both bundled up in house clothing looking like a Christmas tree with all their red and green. Rose is holding a mug with hot chocolate in it and sips it as I make my way over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Al!" I put my broom to the side and sit next to Scorpius.

"Great practice!" he says. Rose shivers so Scorp puts his arm around her to keep her warm. She smiles and him and then returns her attention back to me.

"Thanks! I need to win tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will." Rose says. "It's not like you're playing against Gryffindor or anything." She continues in a teasing tone. Not helping Rose.

"Speaking of Gryffindor's, you guys know where Mel is?" I ask them needing to see my girlfriend to help alleviate some nerves.

"She was in the common room playing chess with my brother last time I saw her." Rose gives me a smile; "she's competitive so they still might be there." This also make me smile, I love how competitive and active Mel is.

As Rose shivers again, I offer, "Let's go inside then." I wasn't going to get any more practicing out of today anyway, I was far too stress as it was and seeing Scorpius with his arm around my cousin wasn't helping.

Rose's POV

After a cold morning outside supporting Al at his quidditch practice I'd been cold and bored out of my mind. I definitely needed a pick me up, so Scorpius and I had gotten some food from the kitchens and gone to the library to read. That had definitely improved my day. After hours of reading we'd finally decided to go to the Gryffindor common to hang out with some of my family and maybe play some exploding snap.

As Scorpius and I are rounding the corner towards the Gryffindor common room, Al slams into us.

"You alright mate?" Scorpius asks looking concerned for his best friend.

"Er, yeah. I'm okay." He says looking dazed. Realizing where he must have been coming from, I point an accusing finger at my cousin.

"You were just with Melanie, weren't you?"

"Maybe." he says not meeting my eyes.

"Why do you look so guilty?" I give him my best Hermione Granger stare and poke his chest.

"We may or may not of ended up on your bed somehow okay!" Scorpius doubles over in laughter after a quick look at my face. I'm speechless and I can tell my face is getting redder not sure whether in anger or in embarrassment.

"Rose! Your face!" Scorpius can barely stop laughing to make out a few words.

"Scorpius this is not funny! This is my cousin and my best friend, together, in my bed, how disgusted and traumatized would you be if the roles were reversed?

"Lucky for me I never have to find out." Scorpius says giving Albus a high five and looking completely unaffected.

"Aw Rosie don't be upset I promise not to let it happen again." Albus is now outright smirking at me, which only makes me more upset.

"This is so unfair, how can I get back at you for this?" I cross my arms and give Albus a death stare. Melanie and I will definitely be having chat about this; I love her to bits and I'm happy for her but can she snog my cousin in her own bed.

A change in Scorpius's posture draws my attention; I meet his eyes and realize he has a dangerous glint in them. He casually throw's his arm around my shoulder and brings me closer to his side.

"Maybe if Al here sees his best friend and his cousin together it'll make him see your side." And with that he grabs my face and kisses me, right in the middle of the corridor, with Al watching. At first I'm too shocked to respond but after a few seconds I start kissing him back and realize that I'm enjoying it. I think Al might be frozen in shock but after a few moments starts screaming.

"STOP! MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Al yells over and over. When we don't move of stop snogging I can hear his footsteps running away from us in the direction of the Slytherin common room. By the time we come up for air he's nowhere to be seen and we're alone.

"Was that okay?" Scorp asks me, "I wasn't out of line was I?"

I'm probably blushing 50 different shades of red but I don't care.

"Yeah I'm okay… that was okay."

"Good"

Scorpius grabs my hand and with our hands intertwined we head over to the common room.

Well not what I had in mind as a pick me up, but it'll do.


End file.
